Children of Time: Friend of Time
by G.M Smith
Summary: This is the 2nd installment of my CoT saga. This story is about Vantas Jax Flint, the adopted son of madame Vastra and Jenny. This story will take you through his life from beginning and pick up from the end of Roria's story. Sparks fly with Vantas and Roria but is it the spark of love or hate? Also a BIG secret will be revealed by River Song at the end of this arc! Stay tuned!


_**Chapter 1**_

Angelina was a young orphan from Victorian London. Orphaned at the age of 6 due to Angelina's mother succumbing to sickness and father being killed in battle. Angelina was taken to an orphanage after her mother's death but after a year there she ran away due to the not being able to be herself and the constant bullying. For two years young Angelina roamed the streets of London stealing what was necessary to survive.

Young Angelina was always different from other kids. Born a female yet feeling like a boy trapped within a girl's body always plagued her. After leaving the orphanage, Angelina cut her blonde hair very short and dressed in baggy male clothing to hide her girlish figure. One rainy night when Angelina was 9 she found a beautiful house that showed its wealth. Spotting what she deemed a house servant put away the carriage for the night, Angelina slipped into the house via back door and was met immediately with the kitchen.

She ran to quickly grab enough bread to last her the night and into the morning. When she heard the servant open the door she quickly ducked out of sight. Forgetting in was a rather dreadful rainy night, Angelina's wet footprints led the servant straight to her hiding place. Upon her discovery, Angelina pushed past the servant and made a rather daring dashed through the kitchen and towards the front door. With all the ruckus and hollering going on, the other two house attendants came running towards the noise quickly catching Angelina.

"Ah, I see you apprehended the intruder. I shall see to it he is slowly boiled in acid." The potato looking servant said.

"Strax! Can't you see he is just a child?" A young brunette woman chasited.

"Quickly boiled in acid." Strax offered as a rebuttal.

"Bug off potato head!" Angelina snapped giving her best mean look for a 9 year old.

"Such fiestyness for a little monkey." The woman holding her arm said. Angelina looked up not at all stunned by her reptile like appearance but more of her beauty.

"look, i'll give it back alright? Just let me go." Angelina said with more defeat in her voice than fear.

"Oh yes you will, you will have a proper meal and tell us your story." The reptilian woman said releasing her arm.

"Wha...What? I just broke into your home and stole stuff, and..and you're offering me dinner?" Angelina asked in disbelief.

"You broke into my home to steal food, it doesn't take a genius to deduct that with those facts shown you are an orphaned child or your family is quite poor. But because of how little food you took, you are a lone orphan." Angelina stood impressed at the reptiles investigative skills.

"Yeah...yeah alright. Maybe I am...I don't need your pity. I'm making it on my own just fine." Angelina felt defensive felt very unsure of the woman.

"The way you look, you haven't had a proper meal in what, three years?" She question her.

"Four, quit doing that detective rubbish on me." She spat back.

"Jenny, take our young guest to the wash room. I'm sure he is overdue for a good wash and clean clothing." She smiled kindly. "Yes Ma'am, come with me young sir." Jenny turned and lead Angelina to the was room as the other woman disappeared into the kitchen.

"I shall fetch the acid-" "Strax, with me in the kitchen now." The reptilian called. "ugh...Yes Ma'am."

 _ **~In The Washroom~**_

"I suppose you have questions about Madame Vastra and Strax right?" Jenny asked in a sweet motherly tone.

"No, they're not everyday looking but who am I to judge?" Angelina shrugged.

"Well, you are a very accepting child. I would get in while the water is warm. I'll be in with fresh clothes in a bit yeah?" Jenny smiled and went to go fetch new clothes for the young child.

After rustling through some garments for 10 minutes she went down stairs to Madame Vastra. "Ma'am, I don't think we have anything that will fit him. We never have children her-" There was a rapping at the front door. "Who...?" Madame Vastra asked as Jenny gave her a unsure shrug. "Just a minute!" Jenny called as she swiftly walked to open and potentially greet the late night visitor.

" Hel-...-lo?" Jenny was greeted by no one but the patter of rain and the cold wind. She stepped out a bit further making her foot connect with a small package. Picking it up she examined it and once again peered out to see if anyone was around or walking away. Sighing in frustration Jenny closed the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"Someone left this at our doorstep." Jenny said handing over the package.

"Did they saw who it was for?" Madame Vastra asked.

"No Ma'am, no one was there." Jenny said as she stood by while Madame Vastra examined the package. She turned it over to see a small card attached.

" ** _Congratulations!_**

 ** _I hope it fits._**

 _ **~D**._ "

Madame Vastra read out loud. "Oh that man..." She handed Jenny the note and she laid the card down.

"It's no wonder why I couldn't see anyone. But what did he mean congratulations?" She asked.

"My dear Jenny, I think we just adopted a child." Madame Vastra smirked as she revealed a young boys night clothes and a beautifully tailored suit and leather shoes.

"Well, I best go give him his night clothes." Jenny took the clothes and walked back to the wash room. Angelina was drying off as Jenny walked in forgetting to knock and saw more than what she intended. She dropped the clothes and quickly left the wash room muttering I'm sorry a million miles a second.

When Angelina came down to supper Jenny wouldn't meet her gaze and neither would Angelina. The dinner was rather quiet until Madame Vastra decided the silence was more than she could bear.

"Alright, as promised we have fed you. Now, your story if you will." She asked sternly but gently.

"What's there to tell? I'm an orphan simple..." She shrugged.

"Your eyes tell different." Vastra said calmly. Angelina sighed and looked down at his plate.

"Alright...I was orphaned at 6, my father died a soldier, my mum of illness. I was in an orphanage for a year but broke out because of...issues...lived on the streets for two years since." Angelina said sitting back on the chair.

Vastra nodded taking a sip of her wine. "Does being a wolf in sheep's clothing have anything to do with it?"

Angelina's eyes widened. "Who told you? I'm...I'm not..."

"You saw me and had no judgement, same when you saw Strax...in a way. If I told you Jenny was my lover, what would you say? Vastra asked.

"I'd say whoever judges or makes fun of you is closed minded and hearted." Angelina said firmly.

Vastra smiled and nodded. "Do you have a name?"

"I have a name Ma'am but it is a name unsuiting for a boy." Angelina said.

"May I asked of it?" She asked politely.

"Angelina Elizabeth Cartwright... Ma'am, but...kids call me It." Angelina said sadly.

"Well, you are absolutely right. Your name isn't suited for a young man, and neither is It." Vastra said. "I believe it is rather late for young children to be up. Run along to bed, upstairs to your right. We will have further discussion in the morning." Vastra looked over at Jenny as Angelina left for bed.

That night was a strange one for Angelina, it was years since she had a proper bed to sleep in and meal. She felt relaxed and content but was also filled with dread. In the morning, she would be gone. Probably sent with some food and off to fend for herself again. It took a long while for sleep to take her but when it did, it was the one of the best nights of sleep she ever had.

Angelina awoke to a suit laying on the bedside table. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at the note. "For young Sir." She immediately got dressed and walked down stairs to be greeted by the homes three occupants.

"What's going on?" She asked curious.

"It seems an old friend of ours knew of something and he sent you those to congratulate us on a big step." Madame Vastra said with a smirk. "I suppose you can read yes?" She said handing over a paper to Angelina.

"Yeah...kinda, not very good." She said taking the paper and unrolling it. "Wait...I know this anywhere...This is adoption papers."

"If you'll have us." Jenny said with a smile.

"You? You all are adopting me? Well make sense." Angelina said giving the paper back to Madame Vastra.

"That only freaks would want you?" Madame Vastra said flatly.

"No." Angelina said sternly. "Only people who know unacceptance themselves would understand and want me." She smiled. "Is my name still Angelina?" She asked curiously.

"No, we changed it, It's a combination of all our names and more suited for a young man." Vastra smiled.

"What is it?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Vantas Jax Flint if you fancy that." Jenny smiled.

"Vantas? Yeah, I like it. No one would ever know I was born a girl." Vantas smiled.

"Because you are not. You are mine and Jenny's Son, we do have rules around her and I expect you to follow. You will have schooling and chores. Also when you are told not to speak about certain things you shall not understood?" Madame Vastra affirmed.

Vantas nodded and smiled. "Yes Ma'am, Mother." He than turned and looked over at Jenny. "Two mothers and a potato are better than none at all, Mum."

 _ **~Present Day~**_

Vantas was running from the kitchen having pissed off Strax before hand by outdoing him in military tactics. He wasn't looking where he was going as he wanted to get far away before his parents found out how he made Strax shoot off his laser gun in the kitchen as a rebuttal to Vantas's tactic win, when he felt turned to late and crashed into a red headed woman.

"Oh, I am so so sorry ma'am." Vantas now in his early twenties with medium now a dirty blonde was holding himself up by his arms over Roria. He smiled apologetically staying where he was.

Vantas saw a blush crept up on her cheeks, He always had the same effect on girls every time. His piercing blue eyes were easy to get lost in and his smile made every girl's heart flutter. "Umm...It's quite alright, no harm done." She then looked over his shoulder. "I suggest you get up now, less you want my dad to go ballistic on you."

Vantas looked at her curiously. "I am not afraid of anyone."

"You should be, seeing as though I can rewrite your **_entire_** existence." The Doctor stood behind the man with his arms crossed.

Vantas stood up quickly and turned towards the Doctor. "Doctor, hey, umm...I didn't know-"

"I had a daughter? Well, now you do so kindly fetch your parents." The Doctor smiled but had a hint of fatherly 'Touch my daughter I kill you' look in his eyes.

Vantas froze in fear. "Please, please don't tell them-"

"Tell us _what_?" Madame Vastra came walking up followed by a Jenny. "Hello Doctor, pleasure to see you."

"Hello Madame Vastra, Jenny." The Doctor nodded towards them both. "This-" He motioned to his daughter to come closer. "Is my daughter, Roria."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Roria smiled kindly.

"I do apologize for our son, he does not seem to take our teaching of respect and manners to heart." Madame Vastra shot her son a deadly look.

"Aw, mother come on. I apologized for knocking her down what more-"

"Vantas Jax Flint, I saw the whole thing and you didn't need to stay on top of her for as long as you did. Now go and tell Strax we will have two more guests for dinner." Madame Vastra gave Vantas a look that dared him to challenge her.

"Yes _ma'am."_ He sighed and walked back towards the house.

"He has really grown, in body and attitude." The Doctor commented.

"Yes, He is a very wild boy now a days, fights, flirtatiousness and getting into so much trouble." Madame Vastra sighed.

"Shall we go in?" Jenny asked with a smile and with that they all followed Madame Vastra and Jenny inside.

Vantas looked out the window while setting the table at Roria and smiled, he wanted to flirt with her so bad but a twinge in his heart made him feel a bit guilty or treating a long time friend of the families daughter as just another harlot but he pushed the thought away for now.

" _ **STRAX DONE TO THIS KITCHEN!**_ " He heard his Mum yell. He quickly finished setting his last plate and silverware in place and headed quietly towards the front door. " _ **VANTAS JAX FLINT THIS IS YOUR HANDY WORK GET IN HERE NOW!**_ " Vantas turned towards the kitchen hearing his Mother's words hiss with anger and not just from her native tongue coming out.

He swallowed hard and decided to make a mad dash towards the front door he knew today would be the beginning of the end.

 _ **~Authors Note~**_

 _Hello!_

 _I have been gone for sooooooo long I know...issues in life, you all forgive this Time Writer right? :) :)_

 _I have just finished series 9 and WOW JUST WOW! I loved it, it made me laugh and cry and the last episode of series 9 has to be my all time favorite episode of Doctor Who! I won't give away anything but just...wow they really out done themselves this series._

 _Anyway, I hope you like the first installment of Vantas's story in the **Children of Time** saga. I advise you not to skip this one because Vantas's story is a vital one and he is important to the next installment of the saga. _

_If you have problems with LGBT people just don't read anymore. I don't want nasty comments and I know people more accept Lesbians, Gays and Bi people than Transgenders but please don't be hateful just don't read anymore if you have an issues with this._

 _I will update again, I promise. I won't promise you a specific time but it should be sooner than later._

 _As always my dear Whovians I will,_

 _~See You In Time._


End file.
